


I Want To Feel Your Cock In Me

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I think that's about it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Though if I missed something please do tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had been full of teasing and unwanted boners at inappropriate places and times, their workplace being one of them. By the time they had arrived back home from work, they had both just about reached their limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Feel Your Cock In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Kiokushitaka. I know that your birthday is in 4 days but I wasn't sure if I would be able to give this on that day so I posted it today. I'm a believer of better early than late *-* 
> 
> I hope you like them!

Eren and Levi forced their way into their bedroom after having opened the door blocking their way to the bed violently. Their pants and moans filled the small bedroom, hands on each others bodies, tearing off each others clothes and their lips refused to part from each other for even the second it took from the bedroom’s doorway to the bed. 

 

The day had been full of teasing and unwanted boners at inappropriate places and times, their workplace being one of them. By the time they had arrived back home from work, they had both just about reached their limit.

 

While keeping their lips connected, Levi pushed Eren towards the bed, shoving him roughly onto it once they reached it. 

He watched as the younger man sat up from the lying position the shove had placed him in. Levi unbuckled his own belt as Eren reached his hand towards Levi’s clothed hardon and massaged it slowly before bringing his lips to the front of Levi’s pants, using his teeth to pull down the zipper as Levi took care of the button. Once that was taken care of, Eren placed his fingers at the hem of both Levi’s pants and boxers and pulled them down in one smooth downward pull of his wrist. As soon as no more clothing stood between him and Levi’s dick, he took hold of the delicious looking cock and gave it a lick, tonguing the slit once his tongue reached the tip, his gaze fixed onto the older man’s face as he pumped the underside of Levi’s cock with his hand while the other reached towards his own pants and proceeded to take them off, listening to Levi’s low moan. 

 

Once his own trousers and underwear were off, he grabbed his own cock, pumping it slowly as he took Levi’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head and letting out a loud moan as Levi’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

 

Levi placed his hand onto Eren’s hair, stroking it gently as he thrust into the brunet’s willing mouth. After a few thrusts, he pulled out of Eren’s mouth before pushing the younger man fully onto the bed, straddling him as he took hold of Eren’s hands and placed them above his head. He ground his hard cock against Eren’s moaning low in his throat at the pleasure shooting through his body that the friction provided. Levi lowered his head and gave Eren’s nipple a lick, eliciting a high pitched moan from the younger male as he continued to grind his dick against Eren agonizingly slowly. 

 

It didn’t take long for Eren to start begging Levi for more, begging the older man to just prepare and fuck him already. ‘’ I want to feel your cock in me.’’ Eren grunted, words fading into a moan.

 

Levi, being too horny to complain, reached towards the nightstand and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer before turning his attention to the young man writhing impatiently beneath him. He took hold of one of Eren’s legs as he placed his leg between Eren’s slightly parted ones and parted them even further until he could get between them comfortably. He gave Eren’s cock a couple of pumps and licks as he uncapped the bottle of lubricant before he lifted his head up from between Eren’s legs and poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together thoroughly to distribute the lube onto them evenly. He brought his finger to Eren’s entrance, slowly running his finger around it, pushing against the puckered hole before pulling back and running his finger around the entrance again and watching as the young man tried to push his hips down onto Levi’s finger to take it in every time and failing. As Eren’s started getting vocal with his needs again, Levi decided to have mercy on him for once since he was just as impatient and slowly pushed his finger into Eren’s warm body, feeling the puckered hole twitch around his finger and pull it in even deeper. He pulled his finger out until only the tip remained before pushing it back in, listening to Eren’s melodious moans getting louder with every push of his finger. It didn’t take long before he added a second finger, pulling and pushing them in before parting his fingers and scissoring the young man, before long he added the third finger and knew he found Eren’s prostate when the younger man let out a particularly loud moan and arched his back off the bed, grinding his hips against Levi’s fingers. 

 

He gave the brunet few more thrusts of his fingers before he pulled them out and grabbed the condom off the bed, ripping the packet with his teeth before taking out it’s content and pulling the condom onto his cock, lathering his condom covered dick with lube before he took hold of Eren’s legs and placing them over his shoulder as he positioned his cock against the younger male’s entrance and slowly pushing into Eren’s warmth, both of them letting out a loud moan at the sensation. Once his dick was fully sheathed inside Eren, he waited until the young man adjusted, only moving after the brunet ground his hips down onto his cock and told him to move. 

 

Levi started out slow. Pulling his dick out slowly before pushing it back in just as slow and listening to Eren’s moans get louder and louder at the feeling of Levi’s dick pushing in deeper and deeper with every thrust. Levi picked up the pace of his thrusts once he hit Eren’s prostate, knowing he had when Eren’s nails ran down his back, making him hiss at the little bit of pain that mixed with the pleasure. 

 

He pulled out until only the tip remained inside his lover before ramming his dick in with one smooth move of his hips. By now the pace had become almost animalistic as they moved against each other with frenzy, wanting to reach that point would tip them off the edge and into a hot, blinding pleasure. 

 

Levi took hold of Eren’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrust. It didn’t take long for Eren to cum with a shout of Levi’s name on his lips, tightening around the older man deliciously so, bringing him to his own release as his cum shot out and landed both Levi’s and his abdomen. Levi pumped Eren through his orgasm as he kept thrusting into Eren, nudging his prostate with every thrust as he rode out his own orgasm. 

 

Before long, their movement came to a halt, both breathing heavily as Levi pulled his cock out of Eren, removing the condom and tying it before he threw it into the waste bin they had next to the bed. 

 

Levi got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, cleaning the cum off his abdomen before grabbing a clean towel from the closet and dampening it at the faucet, he left the bathroom, walking back to the bed towards his lover and cleaning him off before he tucked him under the covers and throwing the dirty towel into the laundry hamper before he climbed onto the bed next to his lover, pulling the already dozing off young man to his chest, smiling at the young man’s slurred ‘I love you’ 

He felt himself relax as he answered Eren, using the same precious three words, placing a chaste kiss onto his lover’s forehead as he let sleep take over him. Before long they were both asleep in each other's arms. Both feeling peaceful and content.

 

 

 


End file.
